Affection
by jessara40k
Summary: AU, connecting fic between Concubine and Birthday Gift, how Sephiroth and Cloud adapted to having Tseng in their lives. Submissive Sephiroth and Tseng, slavery.
1. Chapter 1

"What sort of collar and cuffs will you be giving your concubine Cloud?" The question surprised him coming from Sephiroth, especially first thing in the morning after their first time, but it shouldn't have. His consort was a lot more practical than he was in many ways, and _far_ more sensitive to the political currents among the Cetra, even if his access was more limited.

"I can't just leave him with the set he was wearing when Aeris gave him to me you think?" He'd rather do that, and he certainly didn't want to give Sephiroth any reason to feel jealous of Tseng, or fear that he was replacing Sephiroth in his heart. And the silver collar and cuffs he wore were more jewellery than anything else, certainly pretty enough for a concubine.

"No. That's all too obviously what he came with from the market. If you do that you're telling everyone that he doesn't mean a thing to you, and it will be a waste of time that Aeris gave him to you. It also makes it _very_ obvious that he was a gift, and people will probably guess who from considering how...intimate a gift a concubine is considered to be, a first concubine anyway." From the way Sephiroth moved in their bed, pulling away from Cloud as much as he could and keeping his eyes downcast Cloud could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject, but he wouldn't let that stop him if he thought this was his duty.

"The...lesser concubines _can_ be political gifts, but not to someone like you since you don't have a large harem." The word 'yet' remained unspoken, and much as Cloud wanted to reassure Sephiroth that he'd never take any additional concubines he knew it might one day be a necessity, and so Sephiroth would take his reassurance as an insult. "It's an insult to Aeris as well if you don't decorate her gift appropriately. I'm sorry to make you think about this now, but it _is_ important that you have this settled and an order in for his new decorations as soon as you can."

"What would you suggest then?" Cloud ignored the startled way Sephiroth shifted in his arms, but he'd brought the subject up, and he was probably the one who'd know what was most suitable. It certainly wasn't anything _Cloud_ wanted to think about.

"Considering how he was wearing his hair I think you could get away with just giving him some jewelled clips for that, with perhaps a few rings, in either white or yellow gold. For his collar and cuffs...you pretty much have to go for a lesser version of mine; in either white or yellow gold, with just three or four slots on the collar."

"Hmm." Cloud began stroking Sephiroth's back with one hand, and teasing a nipple with the other as he spoke. "Which option do you think would be better?"

"I...it depends." Sephiroth moaned as Cloud kissed his way down from his throat to latch onto his consort's neglected nipple, teasing it with lips and tongue as the hand on Sephiroth's back moved closer to his ass. He made an encouraging noise and paused long enough for Sephiroth to start speaking again. "On what aspect you think matters more. I-if you want to go for what looks best on him...I'd suggest yellow gold." He moaned again and bucked up against Cloud as he reached his target and stroked the sensitive little patch of skin behind his balls, then wrapped his own arms around Cloud's shoulders, seeming to use the contact to help himself stay still. "But wh-white gold would be be-etter for showing that he...belongs. The simi-larity in colour to mine would work better to indica-ate that he's yours as much...as I am, and then...if you have to take...other concubines they can wear silver."

Cloud pulled back from Sephiroth for a moment, ignoring his quiet moan of loss to think about the subtle messages his consort wanted to send; it wouldn't be obvious that Tseng was wearing white gold while Sephiroth wore platinum, or that any future concubines only wore silver. The number of materia slots on the collar would be the status indicator for any outsider, by having all his jewellery made of a different, lesser metal Sephiroth was making sure that _Tseng_ would always be aware of his inferior status. He'd think about it later, for now he had a lover to enjoy.

"You know, I _don't_ want to be talking about, or even thinking about _him_ when I'm doing this with you. So why don't we table this discussion for a while?" He reached down between their bodies and began stroking Sephiroth as he spoke, then continued kissing his way down from Sephiroth's nipples.

"Ahhh-as you wish." Then Sephiroth clutched at Cloud's shoulders as he got close to Sephiroth's groin. "Please, let me...do that...for _you_ this time."

Cloud wasn't sure he liked that; he didn't want Sephiroth to feel the need to cater to him in everything, but it seemed to be something he wanted to do, and so he pulled back and then lay down on his back, offering a hand to Sephiroth in invitation. "Come on and do whatever you want then." And he made sure he smiled as he said it, not giving his consort a reason to suspect he was unhappy allowing this - although come to think of it he was giving over control to Sephiroth, and his lover _needed_ that.

"Thank you." Cloud didn't even want to _think_ about the sheer gratitude in Sephiroth's voice as he moved over to kneel between his legs. He shut his eyes and waited for Sephiroth to act, but his eyes shot open in shock when he felt Sephiroth shake that beautiful long hair of his over Cloud's body, and he moaned appreciatively as the ends played across his nipples. Sephiroth glanced up at Cloud with a smile, and he let his eyes fall closed again to enjoy the sensation as Sephiroth began moving down his body, letting his hair trail over Cloud's skin.

Sephiroth didn't seem to be interested in starting slow, instead Cloud felt his lover's mouth around him at once and he felt the wet heat engulf him almost to the root. Cloud came almost at once, and he could feel Sephiroth swallowing around his cock.

"Get up here." He tugged lightly at Sephiroth's hair then took hold of his shoulders to pull his lover up to lie on top of him, but he didn't like the stiff way Sephiroth was holding himself. "Relax Sephiroth." The response was almost immediate, and Cloud nuzzled lightly at his lover's throat as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, supporting his weight and pressing his thigh against his groin.

"How come you can give a blow job like that anyway? I mean...I didn't think that was something you could do the first time." He stroked Sephiroth's back, rubbing his leg against his lover's groin slowly as he spoke.

"I...a year ago Isis 'suggested' that I should learn how to please you that way. She gave me a leaflet, and something to practise on. For a while it helped." That was why Sephiroth had stopped offering himself for a month a year ago? Cloud refused to be grateful to the bitch; consorts weren't expected or required to learn that sort of thing, not the way concubines were.

"Well, you don't need to listen to her _ever_ again love." Cloud rolled them over so he was on top and slid his hand down between their bodies to circle Sephiroth's dick, stroking him to completion. They just lay like that for a while, enjoying being close together and skin to skin contact, but eventually Cloud pushed away from his lover.

"We should have breakfast sent up for after we shower. What do you want?"

"Just ask them for my usual please." Porridge with some sort of herbal tea - and Cloud didn't really care what type, it _all_ smelled and tasted awful to him. "I'll wait for you in the shower then?"

"Sure." Cloud ordered their breakfasts then went to join his lover, and insisted on washing Sephiroth himself, taking as much of their half hour as he could.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth waited for him to nod before saying anything else. "I don't have any clothes in your room - the servants took my clothes from last night when we were in the bath together, so I should go and grab something before breakfast gets here."

"Go ahead." Cloud followed Sephiroth into his bedroom, then began dressing himself before joining his consort in the main room just as breakfast was being served.

"We should move most of your clothes into my bedroom, the day to day stuff...I suppose you should keep your formal gear in your room though." So he'd have somewhere to get ready for those events without Cloud getting in the way.

"Whatever you want Cloud."

"No, _not_ whatever I want. What do you want Sephiroth?"

"I like the idea. It isn't as if we could ever share clothes, but it would be nice not to have to go back and forward the way I did this morning. But...I should leave a couple of sets of day to day clothes in my room, in case...you need to punish me." He obviously didn't like thinking about that, any more than Cloud did, but he'd answered and Cloud nodded in response. Sephiroth looked at the table, at the small tray with Cloud's coffee cup, the pot of coffee, a jug of cream and a jar of honey. "Could I have some of your honey and cream for my porridge please?"

"Go ahead." Sephiroth could have it all if he wanted it; Cloud was just as likely to drink his coffee black as to add the honey and cream. But he only took a little bit and began eating as Cloud started on his eggs and sausages. Cloud didn't like it, but his thoughts wandered back to what sort of collar and cuffs he should get Tseng.

"I'll get the white gold jewellery for Tseng, and just three slots on the collar. Do you have any suggestions about what materia I should give him?"

"I...one of them should be a Phoenix-Final Attack combination like the one on my ankle, and perhaps for his other linked materia you could give him a Gravity-All combination." Giving Tseng linked slots on _both_ his ankles.

"The Phoenix-Final Attack combination has obvious purpose, but why the Gravity-All?" Cloud fully intended to go with whatever Sephiroth suggested, but he wanted his consort to justify his choices.

"He's a knife fighter, one of his primary advantages over fighters with longer weapons is how much lighter his knives are, so he needs to make it harder for them to move. That lets him get into the closer range he needs more easily. I...he should have a Time as well somewhere. To make himself faster or his enemies slower. He seems built for speed anyway, so...play to that?" Sephiroth was looking at Cloud with a hopeful look, head tilted to one side he obviously knew he was being tested, even if he wasn't sure why.

"At one wrist, or as the central green in his collar?"

"He could probably use a Shield as well, so at one wrist. Give him purples in his collar, a Speed Plus perhaps, with a HP Plus and...I don't know, a MP Plus?"

"I understand the purples, but why the Shield?" Sephiroth wore a HP plus and a MP Plus on his ankle, and the addition of the Speed Plus was perfectly logical given what Sephiroth had already said.

"I doubt he has much training or experience with materia, so I picked options that he wouldn't really have to aim. He can use the Time and Shield just on himself at first and the Gravity-All combination does the aiming almost automatically."

"Well reasoned. I didn't have anything planned for him, so we'll go with your ideas since you managed to justify them adequately. Speaking of materia, are you content with what you wear now?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you. I appreciate what you've been able to do to keep me from being quite defenceless." Cloud had worked out that Sephiroth could wear and power materia combinations that would automatically respond aggressively without violating the limits put on him. "I...do you have any duties you need to attend to today?"

"No, since you only became my consort formally yesterday I'm expected to take some time to just be with you. I can only really manage two or three days, but it's better than nothing isn't it?"

"It's wonderful." Sephiroth had a relieved smile on his face as they finished eating breakfast. "I knew about the tradition of taking time off after formally claiming a consort, but I was half expecting that you wouldn't have been able to manage it, or that you _wouldn't_ be expected to take the time off, because you've known me for so long."


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng didn't really believe that Ronan was distracted enough to leave any opening he could take advantage of, but even if it was a test he wasn't going to _not_ try and score on his teacher. When he succeeded he seemed to pull Ronan's attention back from whatever had distracted him and the Cetra laughed.

"Well done. I must have needed the reminder not to get distracted." And he launched an attack just that fraction too fast for Tseng to have any chance of countering it that ended with Tseng disarmed and Ronan's knives at his throat and groin. "Since you scored on me I think you're ready to try sparring against someone who uses a longer weapon." There was a faintly cruel look on Ronan's face as he said that, but his voice sounded as approving as his words did. Tseng half wanted to protest, to tell him that his success had been a fluke, but he knew better than to challenge the Cetra. Still, he thought he could risk asking one thing.

"Someone who won't push me too hard?" He made sure his voice was wistful, not demanding _or_ pleading. He didn't have the right to demand, and he was pretty sure Ronan wouldn't react well to pleading; he'd think Tseng was cowardly, and he didn't have enough power over Tseng to make him plead.

"Morvoren, come over here for a bit." There was laughter in Ronan's voice, and as one of Cloud's few female guards made her way over to them Tseng glanced behind himself, looking to find what had distracted Ronan before. It was a bit of a shock to realise that in the short time since he'd scored on Ronan Sephiroth had managed to reduce one of the hardwood training dummies 'wearing' chain mail armour to kindling. He'd thought the consort's sword was just for show, and that Sephiroth wasn't really capable of violence before this, an assumption based on how he'd reacted when Aeris gave Tseng to their lord.

"Who's most likely to win in a fight with one using a sword and the other using a knife?"

"The one who controls the range sir." Tseng'd known that even before he'd been condemned to slavery, even if he'd only formalised it under Ronan's training, but from the way both Cetra were looking at Sephiroth something about his actions was disturbing them.

"Good, so, Morvoren, would you mind teaching Tseng how a swordswoman can control the range for her benefit? Just remember not too move too much faster than humans can."

"Why not? It won't be _much_ worse training than working by myself." And with that she attacked Tseng, making him push Sephiroth from his mind to focus on defending himself, and trying without success to close the range to a point where it would be awkward for her to use her sword against him. At one point Ronan had them pause while he made a few suggestions to Tseng, mollifying Morvoren with the promise of sparring against her himself once Tseng had finished and eventually it was over.

"I'll see you again in three days time." Ronan dismissed Tseng and turned to Morvoren, and he moved out of their way, glancing again at Sephiroth, noting that he was facing some sort of robot now, and that the robot was lasting better than the training dummy had. He hadn't seen any of Cloud's guards display that sort of skill, and so he settled down to watch Sephiroth train in awe. When he'd finished with the robot it had been reduced to pieces scattered across the floor, and he turned to another training dummy, again of hardwood, but this time 'dressed' in plate armour over the chain mail.

Two other slaves began picking up the pieces of the robot, and Tseng decided to help; he'd never seen or even heard of anything like it before. Perhaps one of them could tell him about it.

"Oh, thanks." Tseng couldn't entirely blame the man for the surprise in his voice as Tseng picked up the piece of metal he'd been about to reach for; none of the Cetra were helping, and Tseng was a _much_ higher ranked slave than he was.

"Where does this go?" He was carrying as much as he felt comfortable with and he wasn't willing to try and pick up any more, even if the other slaves were carrying heavier loads. They both had bags to carry the scrap metal in, and he didn't; besides which trying to carry more could end up with him tearing holes in his tunic and he didn't want to have to go to Cloud for new clothes _again_. His master had been amused when he asked for something more suitable to train in than the decorative clothing Aeris had given him, and he agreed easily, but Tseng didn't think Cloud would be pleased if he damaged his new clothes by his carelessness.

"With the rest of the robots. I'll show you." Tseng followed the man to a room connected to the armoury he'd never noticed before, with four more robots stored in alcoves along the walls.

"Will you be able to repair this?"

"No, we deal with the simpler training equipment. The robots are designed and built by a free human. I don't know much more than that, except that Sephiroth doesn't usually do this much damage to them when he needs a sparring partner."

"I see." He didn't, not really, but he wasn't going to admit that to a lower ranked slave; he'd find out what he could about that _later_. When he got back Sephiroth was just finishing with his second dummy and he seemed to hesitate before deciding not to train any more.

"Should I ask sir?" He kept his eyes lowered, hopefully Sephiroth would be satisfied with verbally flaying him, and wouldn't be willing to resort to violence against someone ranking beneath him; that, or he'd take the opportunity to vent verbally now that he'd worked out most of his anger physically.

"Ask?" For all the anger in his voice it was clearly a question, and the anger wasn't directed at Tseng.

"If you do this sort of thing often, or on a regular basis." He'd spent something like four hours destroying things, and if he did that often Cloud must have one hell of a repair bill.

"It depends what you mean by this sort of thing. Train? At least as much as you do, with about two or three hours a week sparring against a robot. Destroy things when I'm training? Only if I have reason to be angry."

"I...it doesn't seem to have helped that much this time." He hesitated before continuing to speak...he _wanted_ to help, but he didn't want Sephiroth to strike out at him in anger, not after seeing what he was capable of. But he was paying enough attention to the other man that he _thought_ he could dodge at their current separation. "You could talk to me about it if you think that would be of any use."

"Follow me then." Tseng couldn't refuse after hearing the challenge in Sephiroth's voice, even if it did make him a bit uneasy when Sephiroth led him to Cloud's quarters, pausing in the first room before leading him to a small bedroom with a dresser with a mirror and with make-up and jewellery boxes set on it.

"Sit!" His discomfort in being in what was obviously the consort's bedroom - even if it did seem oddly unused - must have shown, but Tseng found himself obeying Sephiroth almost by reflex. "You'll have noticed that Isis is a bitch?" He seemed to have calmed a bit as they walked, enough to speak with very little anger in his voice.

"Yes sir." Should he...it probably would be better to tell Sephiroth about his own problems with her to show that he wasn't just agreeing to be polite or anything. "She made a fuss about Aeris choosing to equip me with knives before she presented me to Cloud, and you already know about how she's been omitting things from Aeris' education dealing with courtesy to her inferiors." Having Tseng recount his own problems with Isis seemed to have helped calm Sephiroth even more.

"I don't know if she represents the general opinion, she claims she does but she could just be a vocal minority. I _hope_ that's all she is. But I _can't_ act against her, I don't have the right." Tseng couldn't see how the Planet's Weapon's consort didn't have the right to act against the Planet's Heart's tutor unless...

"Because she's Cetra and you're not?"

"And because of the way I was enhanced. Cloud saved me to become his consort, but according to the bitch I should have been made his first concubine, leaving the position of consort open for a healer caste Cetra."

"That's nonsense. A consort's supposed to give his lord total support, and a healer's oath would get in the way of that. I can't imagine anyone being more devoted to Cloud than you are." He'd even pretty much ignored Tseng, and Tseng _knew_ there were all sorts of ways a consort could attack a first concubine he didn't like without causing trouble for himself _or_ his lord. All Sephiroth had done was make sure Tseng had a reminder of his place in the form of his collar and cuffs - and Cloud had made it clear that without Sephiroth's influence Tseng would still be wearing the collar and cuffs he was sold with.

"Thank you." Sephiroth looked surprised at something, and that changed into a contemplative look as he began explaining his other problems with Isis.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud cursed out loud as he realised it was probably going to rain all day, and even if it didn't there was no way the ground would be dry enough for them to lie on today, even with a blanket. He didn't get enough free days to waste one though, so he _would_ find a way to have fun with Sephiroth.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Sephiroth came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cloud, something he'd spent the past seven months encouraging him to do on his own initiative.

"I wanted to take you outside today. I don't get many days with enough free time to do things like go on a picnic with you, and we haven't made love outside yet." They were both pretty much immune to most extremes of heat and cold, at least enough that being naked outside during March wouldn't be a problem for them.

"It's alright, we can do something else." Sephiroth nuzzled at his hair for a moment, no longer hesitant about that, and Cloud laughed when he realised Sephiroth was comforting him.

"Yes we can, any preferences?" He'd planned the day for Sephiroth after all, so he might as well listen to what his consort wanted instead of his planned activities.

"Did you already order the picnic prepared for today?"

"Yes." Cloud turned around in Sephiroth's arms, reaching up to return his embrace and kissed him. "And I doubt the kitchen staff will have countermanded my orders because of the weather."

"We could go to the kitchens first, see if anyone had the sense to realise that the weather won't let you carry out your plan, and if they haven't we can find some out of the way nook to eat together perhaps?"

"That's a good idea, but let's get dressed first. Don't wear your uniform please." Cloud hoped that wouldn't mean Sephiroth was going to wear just a robe, because he'd find it very hard to keep his hands off his consort if he did. But he didn't want to see his lover in the same things he wore every day, _or_ in the formal gear he'd been given, because then Cloud wouldn't be able to risk damaging his clothes. He _had_ ordered some normal clothes for him after they'd moved Sephiroth's day to day clothes to Cloud's wardrobe and he'd realised how little variation there was in what his lover owned, and Cloud had decided to move the dresses Aeris had pressed on _him_ to Sephiroth's wardrobe, to make room for his consort's clothes in his wardrobe.

"I'll see what I can find then." Cloud released Sephiroth, letting him pull back without making him fight Cloud's hold on him, and his consort reluctantly turned towards their wardrobe. Cloud was already dressed, in loose, soft cotton clothes and he began packing a bag with a few things they could do together; a jigsaw, the books they were both reading, a chess set and things like that.

"Will this serve?" Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his consort; he'd just told the servants to order some normal clothes for Sephiroth, and he hadn't paid much attention to what sort of clothes he'd received, except to insist that Sephiroth wear some of the wool jumpers during the winter. He was wearing loose cotton trousers that flared slightly around his calves and an open cotton shirt, both in black, with a dark red t-shirt clinging tightly to his muscled chest underneath it. Cloud found it all even more appealing than his usual more - albeit unconsciously - blatant look, the colour of the shirt lending colour to his skin where as his usual stark black made it look more purely white.

"You look glorious." And the faint blush that rose in response to Cloud's compliment only made him more so.

"Thank you. Should we go to the kitchens now?"

"Yes, the earlier we go the more likely it will be that the picnic won't have been put up yet." Cloud lifted the bag he'd packed and walked beside Sephiroth to the kitchen, letting his lover deal with the people there, since they were less scared of _him_. They were too late to cancel the picnic Cloud had ordered, and Sephiroth carried the basket it had been packed in.

First Cloud took Sephiroth to pick up some cushions and blankets, then they found one of the few areas Aeris was growing her flowers in that didn't have an open roof for the rain and settled down to enjoy being together. They hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so they opened the basket and began eating what the kitchens had put up for them together, feeding little bits of food to each other, and making teasing little touches as they talked. But then Sephiroth pushed just a little too far, sliding his hands up beneath Cloud's jumper, and Cloud had to stop him.

"No." He took hold of Sephiroth's wrists, pulling his hands out from under his clothes, and lifting one hand to kiss lightly before releasing him. "Legally Aeris is a child still, and she might come across us here. In fact she's fairly likely to do so given where we are at the moment."

"But I _can_ kiss you?" He sounded almost plaintive and Cloud pulled his consort into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

"Yes, yes you can." Cloud lay back, pulling Sephiroth to lie on top of him, ceding control to his consort, even if Sephiroth would never be able to really use that control. But that didn't seem to bother Sephiroth and he obediently kept his hands on top of Cloud's clothes, even as he kissed and licked as much of the skin Cloud had left exposed as he could and Cloud returned the favour.

"Oh, _there_ you two are!" Sephiroth rolled off Cloud, and they both looked at Aeris, Cloud found the look on her face a bit unnerving even if Sephiroth didn't.

"We weren't trying hide from you Aeris." No surprise that Sephiroth wanted to reassure Aeris, but then he glanced at Cloud with uncertainty in his eyes. "At least I don't think we were."

"No we weren't. Were you looking for us?"

"I was hoping you'd play with me since we're trapped inside by the rain. You both look so gorgeous in the dresses I picked out for you, let me dress you two up again, please?"

"Why don't you get Tseng? I'm sure he'd be willing to satisfy you, and you haven't had the chance to play with him at all yet, have you?" Cloud appreciated Sephiroth's effort to distract Aeris, even if he knew it wouldn't work, and he tried his best to support him, until Aeris managed to talk them into making fools of themselves again. She sent Sephiroth to get the dresses she'd already put them in while she dragged Cloud along to find Tseng.

"Meet us in my quarters okay Sephiroth?"

"Very well."

oxOX()XOxo

Tseng felt bored and useless sometimes as Cloud's concubine, but far less than he had belonging to anyone else. Here he was _ordered_ to spend time training and he was kept busy learning how to use the materia set into his collar and cuffs. But today he did feel bored and useless. He'd been pushing himself during the past month, increasing his training to an hour and a half a day and adding physical conditioning to the techniques he'd been learning; running and tackling the easier of the obstacle courses Cloud's guards used. And so almost inevitably he'd injured himself in training and been ordered to take three days off to recover rather than waste a spell on such a minor injury.

He'd completed all the administrative duties Sephiroth had assigned to him, and he couldn't work up the interest to train more with his use of materia, so he just stayed in his room, watching the rain and not really thinking about anything.

"Oh good. You're not busy with anything."

"No madam." Tseng stood and bowed to his lord and to Aeris. "I've completed my duties today, and I was instructed not to train today." He just hoped Cloud wouldn't be angry about that.

"As long as you make the time you missed because of injury up I don't mind. You can even take a day or two off as long as the total training time you put in every week comes to seven hours." Cloud looked slightly amused as he spoke. "That's how most of my guards do it you know. How I do it myself for that matter."

"I...no, I didn't know. No one told me." Perhaps everyone had assumed he already knew, but he didn't really mind, the training had given him something to do, something he enjoyed doing.

"Well, since you've got nothing you have to do I want you to come and play with me. Please?"

"As you wish." It wasn't as if he could refuse her, and the look on Cloud's face was that of a man about to undergo an ordeal, glad to see there'd be someone else going through it with him.

"Good. Come along then." Tseng followed Aeris and Cloud, slightly surprised when she brought them to the first room of her quarters, even if he probably shouldn't be. Sephiroth was waiting there, leaning against the wall, something almost sulky in the lines of his body even though his face was perfectly neutral and Tseng followed his gaze to the garment bags resting on the couch.

"Aeris. Cloud. Tseng." Sephiroth looked up at them, a faint smile on his face and nodded to each of them as he spoke their names.

"You've brought everything then. Why don't you three get undressed while I find something for Tseng?" Sephiroth obediently reached for his shirt, but Cloud stopped him, taking hold of his wrists, and Tseng just stood there, uncertain about whether to obey the order, or not, considering that if he did Aeris would see him naked. But she just walked off assuming that she would be obeyed and Cloud smiled at him.

"Let me do that for you Sephiroth. And Tseng? You might as well do what she wants; she _is_ healer caste, so she's seen naked men before."

"Yes my lord." Tseng obeyed, acting as if it was the same as the times he'd been ordered to strip for inspection by the slave traders, but he didn't dare look directly at Sephiroth or Cloud in case they were offended, since both men vastly outranked him. Still, he couldn't help but steal glances at them from beneath lowered lashes, the affection between them was so obvious in the way they helped each other undress and they were both so beautiful despite something slightly alien about them that he couldn't pin down it made him ache, just a little.

"Ah, you're all ready." Aeris had a long black dress hanging over her arm, and held a bag in the other hand, but she laid the dress over the couch, on the opposite end to the garment bags and put the bag down beside it while she opened the first garment bag. "I'll pick out what I want you two to wear then you can get dressed while I take care of Tseng, alright?"

"You know if you're not really interested in playing your games with us we can get dressed and go, leave you to play with Tseng." Cloud reached for his clothes casually, making Tseng panic for a moment at the thought of being left alone with Aeris, but he stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

"No you don't. I do want to play with you all, but Tseng's going to take more work since this is his first time. You two can manage the basic stuff yourself, then I can work on the more difficult things." Then Aeris smiled at the two men sweetly. "You aren't cruel enough to leave him to face my mercies alone are you?"

Cloud sighed then and stopped reaching for his clothes, a mix of resignation and anger in his voice as he spoke.

"No, what do you want us to wear?" Sephiroth reached for Cloud and laid a hand on his shoulder then, before Aeris had the chance to reply.

"Remember, learning how to do this gives us a _very_ good disguise if we ever need it."

"Point. Well?" Cloud was calm now and he accepted the cream dress Aeris handed to him easily.

"This one for you, and this for you Sephiroth. You know what goes with them." Sephiroth put the dark blue dress Aeris gave him over one arm and knelt to look through a bag Tseng hadn't noticed before, pulling out two sets of lingerie, keeping the dark green and black one himself and handing the peach and cream one to Cloud. Then Aeris stepped in front of him, blocking his line of sight, a dark grey lacy bra, panties and garter belt all in her hands along with sheer black stockings. "Now I can focus on you...why do you have so much hair?"

Tseng could tell that it wasn't what she'd meant to say, and her eyes were going from his legs to his arms and back again.

"What do you mean? Cloud, I thought you said Aeris had seen men naked before?"

"If I might?" Sephiroth was the one who replied, and Aeris half turned to look at him. "Human men have visible hair on their arms, legs and sometimes chests. Tseng actually has less body hair than most human men do, if more than Cetra do as a rule." And that was what he'd found odd about the appearance of Sephiroth and Cloud, they didn't seem to have any body hair except at the groin and armpits, and even that was fine and pale, hard to see because of the colour.

"I...my people tend to have less hair than most other humans." Tseng didn't know why he felt obliged to explain, or for that matter why _Sephiroth_ had so little body hair.

"How do you get rid of it? You didn't have it when I bought you." Tseng had to answer, even if he didn't really want to.

"There are a number of ways. Shaving is the easiest." And the one he preferred if he _had_ to remove his body hair. He had a razor already, provided by Cloud - or perhaps Sephiroth - for his face.

"I'll have to remember to have you do that before we play like this again." Tseng wasn't sure he liked that idea, but he didn't protest and he relaxed while Aeris turned her attention to Sephiroth and Cloud, fussing with their lingerie. He hesitated, then pulled the panties on, to keep from giving Aeris an excuse to do it for him, and so that he at least had something to cover himself with.

"Good." Aeris smiled at him in approval and held out the bra. "Fasten this around your chest and I'll adjust the straps for you. If you have problems then you can fasten it in front of your body, then pull it around until the fastening lies against your spine." Tseng obeyed and then stood still while Aeris adjusted the bra and slid two odd sort of fillets of some sort of plastic into the cups. "Fasten this around your waist." The garter belt, again Tseng obeyed and stood still as she adjusted it.

Then she knelt down in front of him to his shock, and he numbly obeyed her orders as she helped him into the stockings and fastened them to the garter belt.

oxOX()XOxo

Sephiroth was grateful that it hadn't occurred to Aeris to make him or Cloud wear women's shoes to go with their women's clothes, and even if he probably _should_ suggest it if the purpose of this was to practise a disguise he wasn't going to. He'd _seen_ the sort of shoes women wore for formal events and he wasn't going to subject himself or his lord to wearing those...although it might be funny to see Tseng struggle with wearing them. But instead of saying anything to put that sort of thing into Aeris' mind he settled at Cloud's feet once they were both dressed and Cloud had taken his own seat and enjoyed watching her dress the concubine.

Sephiroth wondered if Cloud had noticed the way Tseng had been looking at them when they undressed, he was pretty sure that _Tseng_ hadn't seen the way Cloud looked at him. It had bothered Sephiroth to see Cloud look at _any_one else with desire, but...Cloud always seemed to be looking at Tseng's cock, nothing else, and he'd been pushing Sephiroth to take charge, as much as he could anyway, and to at least finger Cloud, even if he couldn't actually take him. Cloud wanted something Sephiroth _couldn't_ give him, and that made it easier for him to see his lord desiring another.

"Stand up and let me see you then." Sephiroth was pretty sure he'd managed to get his dress draped correctly, and that Cloud's was right when he checked _that_, but perhaps not and he obediently stood for inspection. "Good, very good." Aeris seemed almost content with his dress, although she did change how one of his loose sleeves fell at the cuff, and then she bent to get the brush and dark blue ribbons he'd brought. "Put your hair into a braid and paint your nails while I take care of Cloud."

He already knew which polish she meant him to use and he knelt to retrieve it before he started on his hair, then something occurred to him as he noticed a bottle of silver nail polish under his hand. Aeris had chosen dark grey for Tseng's under things, and glancing through the bag she'd brought them out in there were little silver combs for his hair as well, so he probably should help the concubine.

"Here." He tossed the silver polish at Tseng; it was closed well enough that it wouldn't spill, and he _should_ be able to catch it. "You know how to use that? Aeris will probably want you to paint your fingernails anyway, you might as well pre-empt her." And Tseng had already done that once anyway.

"Yes Sephiroth. Thank you." Sephiroth dismissed that and began brushing out his hair, still kneeling on the floor because that was comfortable for him, while he watched Aeris fuss with Cloud's hair, using gel to keep it down and fastening it in place with the little gold and pearl combs Sephiroth had brought along with the dresses and under things. He thought the braid he was weaving now was a lot more masculine than the way Aeris put his hair up for formal events, but it didn't matter, since he was indulging her, not putting on a show for possible enemies of his lord, or anything else. Despite his earlier words to calm Cloud he never really expected this to be of any practical use, and a braid was something he could do himself.

"Good idea Sephiroth, now I've got something new to add to the game." Aeris turned and walked into her bedroom, and Sephiroth had a sinking feeling she'd thought of the same thing that had occurred to him earlier.

"How can you two stand to play along with this?" Tseng sounded shocked and confused, but Sephiroth wasn't going to answer him, he'd leave that for Cloud, instead he tied off his braid and began paining his nails.

"We love her, she's a sister to both of us. We choose to indulge her, and I expect you to do the same."

"Yes my lord." Tseng bowed his head submissively and Sephiroth glanced at Cloud for permission to speak.

"It's fairly harmless, and it makes her happy. She's learned all she can about healing, but she isn't allowed to act as an adult yet, so she has to deal with a lot of boredom, if we can make it easier for her then we owe it to her to do so." And Sephiroth _could_ think of situations where the ability to pass for a woman would be useful, even if he didn't think they were likely. They should probably change the subject before Aeris came back though. "She'll want you to paint your nails of course Cloud. Was it gold that went with that dress?"

"Yes, and you wear the silver belt set with lapis lazuli with that dress, don't you?" Cloud knelt to search through the bag of jewellery and the bag of make-up Sephiroth had brought.

"Yes, thank you." Cloud smiled at Sephiroth, making him feel like the centre of his world as he fastened the belt around his waist, and Sephiroth totally forgot about Tseng, taking Cloud's hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing the inside of his wrist and nuzzling into the palm of his hand. "Should I paint your nails for you Cloud?"

"Not yet." They all turned to look at Aeris then, she was carrying four boxes that she knelt to put down. "Tseng, do you know how to paint your face, even the basic stuff?"

"Yes madam."

"Good, here you do that while I take care of Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud, we've never bothered with shoes before, but I think your feet will stay the same size for a while, so put these on before Sephiroth does your nails." She handed the top and smallest box to Tseng, then opened the second box to pull out a pair of cream shoes, no laces or buckles, but with a narrow heel perhaps an inch and a half high. "Sephiroth, I'll need to fasten these on you myself since your nail polish could easily smudge at the moment. Give me your left foot."

When Sephiroth obeyed she began lacing an undeniably elegant and feminine black boot onto his foot. The heel was the same height as Cloud's, but not as narrow and it went up to just below his knee, with a dark blue ribbon acting as the lace. Sephiroth noted that and began painting the second coat of polish onto his nails, listening in case Aeris had anything else to say.

"These boots should work with all of your dresses, since there's different colour laces to match each one. And Cloud's court shoes will work with both of his dresses." She finished lacing the first boot as she spoke and slapped the side of his leg lightly. "Other foot now." Sephiroth shifted awkwardly, and then pulled his right foot back when she'd finished with that.

"Need a hand getting up?"

"Thank you Cloud." It wasn't really necessary, but Sephiroth was glad enough to let his lover help him to his feet and they sat on the couch together while Sephiroth began painting Cloud's nails. He noticed Aeris helping Tseng get his shoes on, dark silver, two inch heels this time, but chunky, covering the toes of his foot, then just the sole until the heel, where the shoe covered the back of the ankle, with a strap across the front, and then she decided to adjust his make-up a bit.

Aeris got tired of playing with them after a while, and Sephiroth _wanted_ to just drag Cloud back to their quarters, but...

"Tseng, do you want to come with us and shower in my bathroom while we shower in Cloud's?" He glanced at Cloud for approval and was rewarded with a smile.

"Bring your clothes and you can change into something normal before you go back to your room." Cloud was picking up his and Sephiroth's clothes as he talked and Sephiroth gathered the garment bags and the bags of make-up, jewellery and lingerie. No one said anything to them as they made their way back to Cloud's quarters and Sephiroth showed Tseng where to go as he put what he was carrying away.

"Do you really think you'd enjoy seeing me take Tseng?" Sephiroth knew that Cloud had said he'd enjoy it, and that what mattered was if Sephiroth wanted to take him, but he _needed_ to hear his lord say that it would please him again before he could ask. And doing this was the only way he could give Cloud what he wanted, what Sephiroth couldn't give him directly.

"Yes, you'd be beautiful together, light over dark."

"Then, when it is convenient for you, would you order it?" Sephiroth swallowed uncomfortably. "Please."

"Of course, if you want me to." Cloud ran his fingers over Sephiroth's face and through his hair. "We'll talk about how exactly it will work later."

oxOX()XOxo


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth stretched out on the bed, enjoying the feel of Cloud's hand combing through his hair while they waited for Tseng to arrive. It really wasn't fair to force the man to be celibate, but there was no way Cloud could allow him to take a lover, so either Sephiroth or Cloud was with him, or no one was. And Sephiroth had seen that Tseng desired them both, so he pushed his doubts aside and focused on how he could please Cloud, and free him to enjoy what Sephiroth could not give him from Tseng.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Tseng sounded nervous as he addressed himself to Cloud, not to Sephiroth, although he _looked_ at Sephiroth, plainly confused by his presence.

"Yes. But first, tell me, do you find us sexually appealing, enough to desire us if I didn't own you?" Tseng looked surprised at that, did he not expect Cloud to be aware of how little true consent a slave could give?

"You're both beautiful, and I know that you're both kind as well, yes." Sephiroth had to wonder if he knew what he gave away with his comments, beauty first, and kindness second; not all Cetra were beautiful, but concubines had to be, and so any problems Tseng had experienced came from his masters, or possibly their consorts, not other concubines.

"Good. I wanted a bit of variation tonight, so, I want to watch as Sephiroth fucks you. You think you can do that?" Sephiroth wasn't sure if Cloud was seriously giving Tseng a choice, but even if he was the concubine probably wouldn't believe that.

"Yes my lord. You...want me to look to your consort for orders tonight then?" Tseng sounded uncertain, but it was what Sephiroth wanted, needed, if he was to get this right.

"Yes, he does. Is that a problem?" Sephiroth glanced at Cloud as he stood and walked over to Tseng, taking hold of his chin and forcing the concubine to meet his eyes.

"N-no sir." Tseng was obviously scared, Sephiroth didn't really like that, but he couldn't bring himself to do this unless he was in complete control, and he didn't know how to keep that control if he reassured the other man. Still, when he leaned down to kiss Tseng he made a point of being gentle, running his tongue over Tseng's lips _asking_ for entrance, not just forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. When he broke away from the kiss he looked up, checking on where Cloud had moved, spotting him sitting on a chair, where he could watch the bed.

He had to make this a good show for Cloud, so he swept the other man up into his arms before depositing him on the bed, making sure that Cloud would have as near an uninterrupted view of what they were doing as he could manage. Tseng had come barefoot as ordered; Sephiroth didn't think he could manage to get his shoes and socks off without ruining the scene if he wore them. He straddled Tseng's hips and tossed his head as he pushed his hair out of the way, making sure the whole mass of it rested on his back where it was less likely to obstruct Cloud's view.

Tseng was wearing a shirt and pants, so Sephiroth started by unfastening the shirt, looking at Tseng while the rest of his senses were focused on Cloud, moving slowly and sensually. He pushed the shirt back to expose all of Tseng's chest and began stroking his fingers over it, ending by circling his nipples gently until he could see them hardening to little peaks.

Then he pulled back and moved to kneel with Tseng stretched out between him and Cloud, reaching down to open his pants, making sure Cloud could see how aroused Tseng was - just enough to be half hard at the moment. He reached down and trailed one finger along Tseng's cock, exploring the differences between it, his and Cloud's - this was the first time he'd seen a cock without a foreskin, but there was a small scar where it should have been and he made a small enquiring noise as he touched the scar.

Tseng just moaned, barely audibly, and Sephiroth decided to ignore it for the moment, but he'd find out what it meant later, he didn't think the lack of a foreskin would make it any harder to please Tseng. (He'd decided that he couldn't be selfish with this even before he suggested it to Cloud, since for one it wouldn't make a good show, and it would just alienate Tseng if he did, and he was stuck with the concubine no matter what.) It was a bit awkward, but Sephiroth _thought_ he managed to pull Tseng's pants off without making it look awkward and then he lifted the man to straddle his knees, Tseng's back against his chest.

He didn't know Tseng well enough to risk trying sweet talk him, since if Tseng burst out laughing that would certainly ruin the effect, so instead he nibbled lightly at the side of his neck, letting his silver hair fall forward over Tseng's shoulder. It would look good, the contrast between silver hair and almost golden skin, and from the small gasps and hitches in his breathing Tseng found the feel of Sephiroth's hair as arousing as Cloud did. He rested one hand on Tseng's inner thigh, moving it closer to his groin in light teasing circles, then finally wrapped his hand around him, and stroked, adjusting his grip until it was tight enough to arouse Tseng, loosening his grip to just enough to tantalise once he'd got Tseng to full hardness.

"You don't have to stay silent you know." Sephiroth smiled as he whispered into Tseng's ear. "I'd like to hear your responses, and I'm sure _Cloud_ would as well." He suspected that Tseng's previous masters hadn't cared about his pleasure, and that his quiet reactions were out of habit, perhaps he'd been punished for making sounds during sex before, but his silence wasn't really helping the show, Cloud reacted well to sounds of pleasure. And when Tseng obediently moaned in pleasure he could see Cloud reach for his groin at _last_. It really wasn't helping _Sephiroth_ achieve an erection that Cloud hadn't been enjoying the show.

"Please, _more_." Tseng's enthusiasm as he bucked into Sephiroth's hand was amusing, and Cloud's small sound of pleasure roused Sephiroth enough that he felt safe with pulling Tseng off his lap and lying him down on his side, back to Cloud, with his head in Sephiroth's lap. Tseng slid his arms around Sephiroth's waist without orders, glancing up for the approval Sephiroth gave with a quick smile and a caress of his cheek.

"Show me what a talented mouth you have then." And while he did that Sephiroth reached for the lubricant he'd ordered for this; the same type as the one Cloud used with him, but a different scent - Tseng was weaker and more fragile than he was, so the Potion base was a necessity. "You _did_ clean yourself before coming here, did you not?"

Sephiroth took Tseng's hum around his cock as an affirmative, and began preparing the man, slowly, eyes fixed on Cloud, even when his lord pulled out a small jar of lubricant and leaned back in his chair to begin teasing his own asshole. The sight of his lover doing that to himself was so incredibly hot he had to stop Tseng from pleasuring him, even though he wasn't finished preparing the concubine and even though he could never imagine actually taking advantage of Cloud being prepared like that. So he rolled Tseng onto his back, and _off_ his lap, crawling around on the bed with as much grace as he could manage.

"Spread your legs for me." After Tseng had obeyed Sephiroth slid a pillow under his hips, tilting them up and knelt between his legs. Tseng's arousal had softened a bit while he was preparing him, so he leaned forward and began pleasuring Tseng with his mouth as he slid two fingers back into him. Except then he realised that his hair was probably blocking most of the view, _and_ it was a bit awkward for him to prepare Tseng like this, so he pulled back, took hold of the leg nearest to Cloud and lifted it over his shoulder.

Tseng's indrawn breath sounded almost pained, and Sephiroth paused then, long enough for him to either get used to the new position, or say something about what was wrong. But when he didn't _say_ anything Sephiroth returned to preparing him, keeping him as aroused as he could without pushing him over to a full climax. Once he felt that Tseng was stretched enough he moved Tseng's leg off his shoulder and sat back on his heels, looking over to Cloud and stroking himself back to full hardness.

He pulled Tseng to sit up, and lifted him by the waist, holding him easily over his knees and giving him a chance to adjust his legs.

"Guide me into you, tell me if I'm moving too fast." He only started lowering Tseng down onto him when the other man reached one hand behind him and took hold of his dick. The heat and tightness took him by surprise, and he bit his lip to keep from climaxing too early, before Cloud had taken _his_ pleasure - Tseng's pleasure was secondary, just as Sephiroth's was. Tseng started to move on top of him, almost pulling away as he tried lifting himself with his knees, but Sephiroth's hands tightened on his hips, holding him in place effortlessly.

"Just stay there for a bit. I need to get some control back, and you should have time to adjust." Sephiroth waited until Tseng nodded, looking reluctant, before he relaxed his grip, and slid one hand up over his shirt to unfasten the clip holding his hair back, running the other hand through his hair to make it fall better. "You can move now if you want." Sephiroth let his hands wander over Tseng's back, keeping his _attention_ on Cloud, even though he was looking at the darker man, and when it seemed right he pulled the shirt from Tseng's shoulders, dropping it in front of his knees. He let himself climax as soon as he heard Cloud's climax, and from a sense of duty he stroked Tseng to completion after that and before lifting him off his lap and onto the bed.

"You can get dressed and go back to your room now." Cloud didn't even look at Tseng, presumably to make it easier for him to keep his promise not to let the concubine stay and sleep with them, but he looked so defeated that Sephiroth couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. It wasn't enough to make him willing to share the privilege of sleeping in the same bed as Cloud, but...

"Wait!" Sephiroth ignored the surprise on Cloud's face, to give Tseng what little he could bear to at the moment. "You can use the shower in my bathroom if you want to before you leave."

"Thank you sir." Tseng bowed before he left and Cloud turned an approving smile on him, caressing his face.

"That was well done love, if you can't stand to share me while we sleep."

"I'm sorry. I just can't, please, don't ask that of me."

"I won't, not unless you _offer_ it. Now get under the covers with me." Sephiroth obeyed, and rested his head on his lord's chest as he relaxed, knowing that if he _had_ displeased Cloud he would have told him that he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud pulled away from Tseng carefully, trying not to wake him. He wasn't going to leave him to wake up alone of course, not unless he woke up while Cloud was showering, but he knew that humans needed a lot more sleep than he did or than Sephiroth did. And he could wake Tseng up to say goodbye to him before he left easily enough. Tseng made a few quiet sounds of half protest as Cloud let him go, but he quieted down when Cloud tucked the coverings around him a bit tighter to replace his embrace.

Cloud couldn't quite believe that Sephiroth had agreed that he should stay and sleep with Tseng after he'd had sex with him, but he was grateful that he had agreed. If Sephiroth had asked him to come back to him after he'd got what he wanted from Tseng then he would have done it, especially since he had the feeling that the entire reason Sephiroth had gone through with the whole fucking Tseng in front of him thing had been to free Cloud up to ask for this from Tseng. But Cloud had a sneaking feeling that he might have resented his consort a little for asking him to treat his concubine like a whore he was ashamed of using, and Sephiroth probably suspected that.

Still, no matter _why_ Sephiroth had been so generous and understanding about Cloud's needs, the ones that he couldn't fill, Cloud was determined to repay him by getting back to him in time for them to eat breakfast together, and _that_ meant he needed to shower and get dressed quickly. He'd let Sephiroth decide where Tseng would sleep to make him feel more secure about having the concubine around, but truthfully, Cloud didn't think _he'd_ have been willing to give Tseng a room with an attached bathroom when Aeris gave him his first concubine.

His hair was clean enough, and he could wear the clothes he wore yesterday for now - looking around the bathroom he could see that there were enough towels for the both of them, and he wondered absently if that was something Tseng had ordered specially, or if the servants supplied this many towels every day. It didn't matter and Cloud dismissed the question from his mind as he stepped into the shower, he was just glad there were enough towels, no matter how they got there.

He scrubbed his body clean, enjoying the slight aches and pains he could still feel, including the ache in his ass, even if he _had_ been obliged to almost _order_ Tseng to be as rough as he wanted. Tseng had been horrified at the lubricant Cloud had decided on for himself, but he didn't expect to be doing this often, he was warrior caste and even healed faster than most of his caste, and he wanted to be able to _feel_ this even the next day, as he could now. He took Sephiroth almost every night, sometimes more than once, and Tseng was human, they needed lubricant with a Potion base, he needed one _without_ it to satisfy his desires.

He inspected his body as he towelled himself dry, making sure that any bruises still showing from last night would heal before tonight - he didn't want to repay Sephiroth's generosity by hurting him with the reminder of what he couldn't give. And if he returned to Sephiroth smelling like Tseng it would be as hurtful as coming to him with the marks from last night still showing, as well as being a way to flaunt those marks. Some of the limitations set in Sephiroth's mind didn't seem to quite make sense, Cloud had ended up with a few bruises from being with Sephiroth, on rare occasion, even without needing to instruct him to be rough, but he was incapable of even pushing a child away from him except very gently. They'd learned that a lot of what controlled Sephiroth's behaviour was influenced as much by _intent_ as by what actually occurred; if he intended to hurt someone, even to defend himself, it activated, but accidental 'injuries' didn't affect him at all.

When he looked into the mirror he cursed, seeing the yellow bruising in the shape of teeth on his neck. He'd marked Sephiroth like this often enough, but his consort had never returned the favour, and he didn't want his first real lovebite to be from a concubine. He didn't want to walk around showing the mark Tseng had left on him when Sephiroth had never left marks he could display for other people.

"Should I ask what is wrong my lord?" There was just a hint of fear in Tseng's voice when Cloud returned to the bedroom, and he looked at the man blankly for a moment because of it.

"You marked me last night. The bruises that I can hide under my clothes are just fine, I wanted those and they'll be gone by tonight, but you _bit_ me, hard enough that it bruised and I can still see the marks of your teeth. It will _hurt_ Sephiroth that I wear marks from you when I haven't worn marks from _him_ yet." He was aware that he was almost whining, but that was better than shouting at Tseng, and frightening him even more.

"I'm sorry my lord, but you didn't tell me that I wasn't supposed to mark you."

"I know, and I'm not angry with you. It wasn't something I'd thought of earlier." He stroked Tseng's hair for a moment, then kissed his forehead as he sat wrapped up in his bedcovers. "I don't know if we'll do this again, but it was _really_ good."

"Thank you my lord." Tseng's reply was quiet, but there was a faint smile on his face as Cloud left the room.

Sephiroth wasn't in the first room of their quarters, so Cloud checked in their bedroom, finding him naked and tending to his sword with a slightly blank look on his face. Cloud stepped forward and took hold of his consort's wrists, making sure that he wouldn't fumble and cut himself since he was pretty sure speaking to him would either startle him enough to cut himself, or not catch his attention at all; and any other touch would _certainly_ make him jerk and cut himself.

"Cloud!" He looked so _pleased_ to see him too, it was just a little bit unnerving, and Cloud was grateful when Sephiroth had to look away to put his sword back in the sheath.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth, I didn't mean to worry you, and I never thought..." He wasn't sure how to say it, since as well as feeling guilty about it he really _wasn't_ comfortable wearing a 'lovebite' from Tseng, so he just touched the fading bruises left by his concubine's teeth.

"You have nothing to apologise for, my lord." And the adoration in Sephiroth's eyes said he _believed_ that. "If you do not wish to wear marks from your concubine I can cast a Cure to get rid of them?"

"They aren't painful or anything." Cloud was a bit reluctant to make his consort waste his energy on something so petty. "I just don't want to wear marks from _him_ when I haven't worn marks from _you_ yet."

"Then I'll get rid of them. But...I don't _want_ to mark you." Sephiroth put his sword aside and reached up to touch Cloud's cheek, albeit a little tentatively. "It's not my place, and you've marked me often enough, _that's_ what matters to me." Cloud could feel the magic of the Cure flowing through him, removing all traces of the previous night, including the marks hidden under his clothes. "It's not as if you marked _him_, but I understand why you wouldn't want to wear marks he gave you." There was a hint of doubt in the first half of that sentence, and Cloud was pretty sure Sephiroth didn't understand _why_ he didn't want to wear the marks Tseng had given him, especially when he considered the hint of an odd sort of snobbery in the second half of the sentence.

"No, I didn't mark Tseng, but tonight I want _you_ to mark me. I want you to bite my neck hard enough to draw blood." Cloud sat down, pulling his consort into an embrace as he spoke, stroking his hair and back gently.

"I...you'll have to give me that order again, before you take me, but...if that is your wish." Sephiroth trembled slightly in Cloud's arms, then he pulled back a bit to look at Cloud. "I...did Tseng please you...enough that you will...wish his services again?" Sephiroth seemed to hope that Cloud had enjoyed the other man's talents, and Cloud could hardly blame his consort for the faint reluctance he showed when it came to sharing him. He felt a deep sense of affection for his generous beloved consort, and he tried to find a way to answer without hurting him.

"If you ask me not to go to Tseng again then I won't. But I did enjoy what he could do for me, and at some point I might want to enjoy it again, but it will _never_ replace my time with you, and it won't be for at least a month, if not longer." He laid a light kiss on Sephiroth's lips, then stood up. "Now, why don't you get dressed while I order breakfast for the two of us? Your usual?"

"Yes please, my lord." Sephiroth accepted the hand Cloud offered to him and stood up slowly. "But I'll wash first, if I may?"

"Go ahead." Cloud watched him until he left the room, before moving to do as he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Tseng couldn't figure out what it was about his current position that bothered him; just a year earlier he'd thought belonging to a Cetra who had next to no interest in him would be as perfect as his life could get. And Sephiroth was kind to him, in a distant manner, never indulging in the sort of petty abuses he'd suffered from previous consorts. _Sephiroth_ had usually been the driving force behind the small kindnesses Cloud had given him; he'd been the one to choose where Tseng would live, and who made sure he wasn't shamed by having to wear the collar and cuffs he'd worn in the slave market.

And that was the difference, wasn't it? Sephiroth was one hell of a lot more secure about his place with Cloud than any of the previous consorts Tseng had encountered had been about their places with their lords. He could _afford_ to suggest giving little kindnesses to his lord's first concubine, because he had no reason to worry about losing Cloud's attention or affection. Not to _Tseng_ for certain, Cloud sometimes seemed barely aware that he existed at all, he was so distant with Tseng.

None of the other concubines he'd met had ever said anything about being lent to the consort first before their lord tried them out himself, and it was unusual enough that if it had happened someone would have had a story about it. And then, what Cloud had wanted...it was beyond Tseng's understanding, especially since he'd displeased his lord in satisfying his desires. First he'd been reluctant to be as aggressive and rough as Cloud seemed to want, and then he'd left a mark on Cloud he didn't want, even if it was a mark Tseng couldn't really see from more than a foot away.

He'd expected Sephiroth to be angry about that as well, but he hadn't been, and the next day Tseng had seen Cloud with a bite mark on his neck that had _bled_. Cetra weren't meant to wear marks like that, warrior caste ones certainly weren't, but he supposed it was a sign of how close Sephiroth was to their lord, that Cloud would want to be marked by him. A closeness Tseng was all too well aware that he didn't share.

In a lot of ways he felt isolated; the work Sephiroth had assigned to him was all stuff that could easily be done without him ever seeing more than one other person, if that, and the guards tended to ignore him unless he was taking a lesson and Ronan asked one of them to help illustrate a point. And Cloud had done his best to act as if Tseng didn't even _exist_ until Sephiroth wanted him, and then he'd let his consort dictate the limitations of their contact. Then there were the servants; _they_ all seemed to see his existence as an insult to Sephiroth and tended to give him the bare minimum of service, mostly what they could do without coming into contact with him.

He couldn't quite believe he missed the petty abuses many consorts indulged in, or the vicious gossip of the over-indulged lapdogs he'd considered most of the other concubines he'd met to be. But at least that would be contact, and there'd been a closeness in the other harems he'd been kept in that he was denied here. Instead he found himself hopelessly longing for Sephiroth to give their lord _permission_ to spend another night with him, or for Sephiroth to decide he wanted to use Tseng again, only this time permit him to sleep in their bed, rather than dismiss him and send him to sleep alone.

Tseng wished that he dared to try and get closer to Cloud or to Sephiroth, but they both scared him. Cloud because he _was_ a warrior caste Cetra, no matter how much leeway he allowed his consort - and that illustrated the love he felt for Sephiroth, something Tseng could never hope for, and Sephiroth because he'd seen how capable a fighter he was, even if he played helpless so very well in public. Of course neither of them were likely to ever think much of him if he kept letting his fears rule his actions, and he hadn't seen any evidence they were the type to take their anger out on people weaker than them.

He glanced out of the window; if he _didn't_ push Tseng was sure he'd find himself forever trapped in orbit around the two of them, never getting close enough to feel any warmth, but never permitted to search for the closeness they denied him elsewhere. If Cloud had even one other concubine, or shown any indication that he might acquire another then Tseng wouldn't risk it, but he knew that Cloud saw him as a necessary evil more than anything else. And so Tseng could only take the risk that by pushing for a bit more involvement with Cloud and with Sephiroth he would anger his lord enough that he might be sold again. He refused to resign himself to endless loneliness, always wanting, but never allowed the contact he needed.

"Sir?" Rufus seemed too scared to say anything else until Tseng nodded at him in acknowledgement. "The lord sent me with a message for you."

"Then give it to me please." He knew he had to be gentle with Rufus, the slave was taken advantage of and abused by most of the other servants and slaves, and he had no way to defend himself. Tseng took the note Rufus handed to him and read it quickly. He'd have a chance to put his vow to push things with Cloud into action sooner than he'd expected; Cloud was warning him that he'd be visiting Tseng tonight.

"Thank you, you may leave." Tseng remembered that Cloud had wanted him to be aggressive in bed, so that was what he'd give the Cetra, as much aggression and passion as he could muster without marking him in a forbidden way.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud was surprised - as well as pleased - when Tseng grabbed hold of him as soon as he came into the room, kissing him demandingly. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders as he moved back, pulling his concubine to him for another kiss, but he made sure that he stayed fairly passive during the kiss, encouraging more aggression from his concubine. He'd been surprised when Sephiroth suggested he should go to Tseng again, but he appreciated his consort's consideration for his needs, and was determined to return an equal consideration if he could.

"You do want me to be aggressive, don't you?" Tseng switched his attention to Cloud's throat, giving him a chance to respond.

"Yes." Cloud found himself clutching at Tseng's shoulders, he hadn't realised how sensitive he was there - Sephiroth always avoided anything that would hint at him being dominant.

"And you're not going to give me orders?" Tseng's hands were running over Cloud's body now, but he hadn't started to undress him yet.

"Only if I have to." It was easier to speak and think now that Tseng wasn't focused on his throat anymore.

"But you don't want me to mark you." And now Tseng _was_ opening Cloud's shirt, slowly as he whispered in Cloud's ear.

"Not where it will show." Cloud let Tseng guide him to the bed, and push him down onto it, fully intending to just lie back and let the concubine pleasure him, confident that he had no responsibility to ensure that Tseng enjoyed it as well, the way he did with Sephiroth. Partly that was because he was sure that Tseng would attend to his own satisfaction as well as to Cloud's, while Sephiroth would probably ignore his own pleasure, and submit to whatever pain Cloud wanted to inflict upon him if Cloud didn't focus on his consort's desires. He didn't put up any resistance as Tseng undressed him, but he didn't help either, leaving everything up to his concubine, letting him arouse Cloud as much as he wanted to. For a moment he was surprised that Tseng knew so much about how to make him feel good after only one time with him, but then Tseng's teeth latched onto his nipple and his hand stroked behind his balls for a second and he lost himself to the pleasure.

"You're beautiful, _both_ of you are. But so remote, it's like looking at statues sometimes." Cloud shook his head, trying to focus, vaguely aware that his concubine was talking about something important to him as he tossed the jacket of his suit aside, but he lost the thought when Tseng leaned down over him and kissed him breathless as well as senseless. Teeth grazed his neck, and Cloud was sure he should be protesting, but he couldn't quite remember why, giving an inarticulate moan as he pushed weakly at Tseng's chest.

Tseng's breath tickled his skin then as he pulled back a little and laughed, then his tongue came, laving Cloud's throat until he could hardly think, and his hands formed into fists, tearing the cloth of Tseng's shirt.

"You'll be replacing that, I expect." The words didn't really make sense, and they didn't need to, not when he could feel fingers pushing into him and Tseng seemed to realise that, pushing a pillow under his hips and licking low on his stomach.

"Umm..._no_." Tseng's voice was firm as he pulled his fingers out of Cloud, prompting a moan of loss, then took hold of Cloud's hands at the wrists, moving them from his shoulders to the sheets by his sides. "Here, or here." Gripping the bars above his head.

Then he felt Tseng enter him, stretching him swiftly and harshly, and setting a swift pace. Tseng was using quick, short thrusts, still wearing his pants, and leaning forward to lick and suck at Cloud's throat.

"Please..." It wasn't _enough_; maddeningly close, but not enough, not until he felt Tseng's hand wrap around him and pull, once, twice and then he climaxed with the third stroke, Tseng still moving until Cloud could feel the warmth of his release inside him. When Tseng pulled out and began cleaning them both up Cloud just lay there, feeling strangely empty in way that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with not still having Tseng inside him. It wasn't physical, it was emotional, and he'd never felt this with Sephiroth, not even that first time when he'd used his mouth on his consort without asking for any form of reciprocation, forbidding it in fact, to make him feel a bit more secure about his place in Cloud's heart.

Did Sephiroth feel this emptiness after taking Tseng that first time? Was that why he'd never asked for a repeat performance? And...had Cloud felt this same emptiness the first time he'd used Tseng to scratch that itch of his, the itch he was beginning to suspect was the only reason Sephiroth had asked to take Tseng that first time, to free Cloud to do this?

He thought he might have, but it had been masked by the unexpected passion he'd experienced then. He'd never really expected this, letting Tseng fuck him, to be more than simply scratching that itch of his, the passion he felt with his concubine had surprised him the first time. It was less than he felt with Sephiroth, but when he hadn't really expected to feel _any_ passion, or to enjoy this as much as he had, it had masked the aspects he didn't enjoy so much at first. And somehow this lesser passion with Tseng seemed more overwhelming than what he felt with Sephiroth, the love of his life.

Then again he thought as Tseng laid down beside him, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, with Sephiroth he simply couldn't _allow_ himself to be overwhelmed by his passion, he had to stay in control, to make sure that Sephiroth had a good time too. With Tseng he didn't care as much about that, and he could just lie back and let the sensation and emotions take over, allowing Tseng to do all the work.

Tseng was _nuzzling_ him now, obviously asking for some sort of show of affection, and Cloud realised _exactly_ why he felt empty after letting Tseng fuck him; he didn't care about the concubine, he could just as easily get this from a whore as long as it wouldn't hurt his consort. Reluctantly he returned Tseng's embrace, kissing him lightly on the throat, asserting his dominance - _without_ marking him - and Tseng settled down to sleep contentedly. Something so small shouldn't mean so much, but it obviously did matter a lot to him. Cloud would spend some time with Tseng; he could inspect the man at his knife practice, and perhaps see about getting him some training in stealth - he'd disappeared well enough around the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sephiroth had absolutely _nothing_ to do while Cloud was away, he almost never did, and he _hated_ it. In a lot of ways it was pretty pointless for him to train, but he'd done so much of it over the past three days since Cloud had left without him that he wasn't _allowed_ in the training hall for the next week. Before Tseng had been given to Cloud he would have used this time to catch up on the paperwork needed to keep his lord's household running smoothly, but he'd given it all to the concubine, since it was _far_ better for someone who was here all the time to do it.

He didn't understand why Cloud was required to leave him behind sometimes; why there were some Cetra who hated him so much they wouldn't deal with Cloud if he brought Sephiroth with him. He was good and obedient, he knew his place, and he couldn't _help_ how he was born or what his father had done to him when he was a child; he'd even helped the Cetra hunt Hojo down, so why did they still hold that against him?

Consorts were supposed to travel with their lords wherever they went, to provide them with support and something familiar when they were away from home. Instead Sephiroth was sitting in the sunroom, left behind like he was nothing more than a concubine, and Cloud was visiting people Sephiroth couldn't think of as anything but hostile _alone_ - his guards and staff didn't count. Cloud's guards were mostly Cetra, and his staff mostly human, to maintain a balance of the people he ruled, in name only while he was a child, but his rule was growing more and more real, and none of them could care for Cloud in anything but the physical, they couldn't care for his emotional needs.

He could tell that some sort of enemy was approaching, the way he'd been able to sense when Wutaian soldiers tried to sneak up on his command during the brief two years he commanded part of ShinRa's forces during that long ago war, that way he'd once known when the scientists were looking for him. There was only one person he reacted to as an enemy in Aeris and Cloud's combined households, but it could be a visitor, so he checked his appearance quickly, getting to his feet for the appearance of respect, _and_ so it would be easier to run if he had to.

"Oh, hello Sephiroth." Isis looked slightly surprised to see him there, but the way she looked at him made Sephiroth feel just a little dirty. "I thought Cloud was in the Mideel area at the moment...oh yes, he's visiting people who wouldn't want to deal with a mongrel like you. Such a pity he can't take you with him to give him the support a consort _owes_ his lord, the way a healer caste would be able to support him."

"Yes, Cloud has often told me that the prejudices so many Cetra subscribe to disgust him. If you'll excuse me I need to wash my hair." It was dirty, but normally he'd have just left it until the day before Cloud was due back because it was such a hassle to deal with the sheer _mass_ of his hair. But he'd take _any_ excuse to get away from Isis, and this time he wasn't angry at her words, just hurt, because he'd already been a bit depressed before she said anything.

He washed his hair quickly, then piled on as many layers of clothes as he could before going to find somewhere to sit where he _wouldn't_ be reminded of Cloud. It was hard, he hadn't realised how many of his memories of the palace were focused on Cloud, but eventually he found a window high in the servants quarters, overlooking the central courtyard. He'd brought a comb with him, to work on his hair, and it wasn't as if he had ever really been bothered by temperatures, hot or cold - even if those things had troubled him he was fairly sure that would be better than being reminded of Cloud.

He missed his lord, Sephiroth had trouble handling even a day without Cloud's touch, three was approaching torture...although at least he wouldn't have to see his lord every day, knowing he wasn't permitted to touch, and wouldn't _be_ touched. Cloud had done that to him once since he'd come of age sent him to sleep in his own bedroom then refused to acknowledge him for a day, as punishment for being rude to one of the warrior caste Cetra approaching Cloud as a prospective spouse. He still didn't think Cloud had ever realised just _why_ Sephiroth had been so rude, or why she'd been visiting, but he'd turned away all the other Cetra who'd come looking for a place in his bed since then.

"Do you need some company sir?" Tseng was always so polite and deferential, but...

"How did you know where to find me?" He was pretty sure that the concubine didn't normally come here; he'd thought he'd be mostly undisturbed.

"Rufus told me; he saw you on your way here, and he mentioned that you don't like it when our lord leaves you behind." Sephiroth hadn't realised quite how obvious that was, except he knew that Rufus was very observant, had to be. Still, he felt he had to let Tseng know his feelings about being spied on.

"You didn't ask him to spy on me, did you?" Just a hint of anger and threat in his voice, enough to give a warning.

"No, but all the servants care about you, worry about you and notice when you're upset." He laughed then, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "It's only this past month that I convinced them to stop being pissed at me for existing, for being given to Cloud, because they knew it hurt you that our lord must have at least one concubine." He hadn't realised that; that the servants cared that much for him, or that they'd been cruel to Tseng because of it.

"I...do miss our lord. Consorts aren't _supposed_ to be separated from our lords unless they go to war." He forced himself to be a bit more open than he wanted to be in unspoken apology for what the servants had done in 'defence' of him.

"I miss him too. Not so much for not seeing _him_, I don't see him often enough when he's here for that to matter, as for how the dynamics of the household change while he's away. And I'm sure your sister misses him on a personal level the way you do." That was something he hadn't really thought about since Aeris had always seemed happy enough whether or not Cloud was at home, and spending too much time around her tended to bring him in range of Isis' tongue.

"Are you...content...living here?" Sephiroth hadn't heard these hints that Tseng might be unhappy about being Cloud's before.

"Oh yes. I'm usually grateful our lord rarely wishes to bed me, and I enjoy those times precisely because they're so rare. It's just a bit lonely sometimes. You'll never get that hair of yours dry before you go to bed. Why don't you come to my room and let me dry it?"

"Very well." It was actually a far more intimate act than having sex, at least as far as Sephiroth was concerned, but Tseng had made it clear he was lonely, and Sephiroth knew that it was largely because of him. Besides, Sephiroth always felt better when _Cloud_ dried his hair for him, perhaps this would be similarly comforting. He let the other man lead the way, noting the way Tseng drew Sephiroth's attention to his ass consciously or otherwise and sat down on his bed as directed. Tseng didn't even say anything else to him until half an hour into drying his hair.

"Does it never bother you to have to deal with all this hair? I mean it takes ages to dry, even using a hairdryer."

"Not really. I...usually I either have time to let it dry, or there's someone to dry it for me. And I'm not really affected by changes of temperature, so it doesn't bother me when my hair hangs wet and cold down my back." Aeris had asked him the same question once, even though her hair was as long as his, so he knew what troubled the unenhanced about dealing with long hair, and Tseng's hair was barely half the length of his. He was good at taking care of Sephiroth's hair though, this felt really comforting, and one of the worst things about Cloud being gone now was having to sleep alone. And it was getting late. "Do you want me to stay here tonight? No sex, just the comfort of being held?"

"Please. It's the one thing I miss about being part of a full harem, not having the option of being able to curl up with someone for the night." His hair was dry now, and Sephiroth turned to assess Tseng, to make sure he wasn't interested in trying to convince Sephiroth to betray their lord, but the man seemed to have his desire under control and he stood to begin stripping.

Tseng put the hairdryer away and followed his example, pulling the covers back and lying down with his back to the centre of the bed, inviting Sephiroth to spoon against his back. He swallowed, unexpectedly touched by the gesture and obvious gift of trust and control, before he moved to lie behind Tseng, pulling the man to rest against his chest. He yielded easily, it felt oddly comfortable, and Sephiroth knew then that he'd be able to let Tseng share a bed with him and Cloud after sex. That had been the only reason he'd never asked Cloud if he could take his concubine again, or if they could all three try sharing pleasure, but now he had another reason to hesitate, an issue he could resolve easily enough.

"Tell me, honestly, how would you feel about having sex with me again for our lord's pleasure, or having sex with both myself and our lord?"

"That sounds good. I...it unnerves me a bit how little like my previous lords Cloud acts in bed. The way you treat me is more familiar and comfortable." That seemed to be enough and Sephiroth focused on getting some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud knew from the way Sephiroth was looking at him that his...uncertainty was showing. But he just couldn't decide what he wanted to do tonight, even though it was getting late to notify Tseng he was coming to him. He was just so torn over what he wanted tonight; he wasn't really in the mood to be in control the way he absolutely _had_ to be with Sephiroth, but with Tseng he never felt any real emotional connection or any affection, and he craved that tonight. He'd talked to Sephiroth before visiting Tseng the first two times though, and that was enough to push him into talking to his consort about what he needed.

"Love, I want to be with you tonight; I long for the comfort and affection you offer me, but I just don't feel up to taking control tonight, and I know you can't take charge with me, no matter how much I or you might want it. Do you have any ideas?"

"I...think I know what a workable compromise would be." Sephiroth looked uncomfortable with what he was saying, refusing to meet Cloud's eyes and playing with the ends of his hair. Whatever his idea was Cloud could tell it was something Sephiroth didn't think it was his place to suggest, so he sat beside his consort, wrapping an arm around him and spoke softly in reassurance.

"Tell me what you think we should do then. I'll listen, even if I decide not to go with it."

"I...if you summoned Tseng, and gave me the general outline of what you wanted I...believe I could take control. I...don't mean a show, I mean the three of us, together...all at the same time." Cloud's breath caught in his throat at the thought; he loved the idea, even if he'd never have suggested it to Sephiroth himself in case he hurt his consort by the implication that Sephiroth wasn't enough for him. "And...we could have him stay with us afterwards. The bed is big enough, I just couldn't handle that intimacy with him before."

"Are you certain about that?" He hadn't liked it that Sephiroth sent Tseng away after they'd put on a show for him, it had made Cloud feel vaguely dirty, if Sephiroth changed his mind this time it would feel even worse.

"Yes. I...while you were away this last time I was lonely. I...slept in Tseng's bed one night, then had him...sleep with me in this bed another night, after I couldn't really smell your scent here anymore." There was a hint of guilt and fear in Sephiroth's voice, and Cloud quickly stroked his hair in comfort.

"I'm glad you had something to comfort you this time." He kissed Sephiroth's forehead and sent for Tseng and some more of the lubricant he used with his concubine.

"You sent for me Cloud?" Tseng looked confused by his summons, but very eager.

"Yes. Sephiroth talked me into a threesome, so I want you to do exactly as he tells you. Sephiroth, I want to be in the middle, but other than that I want you to work out how to make it happen and all of that." He looked at his consort with a hint of challenge; Cloud didn't want to embarrass Sephiroth by instructing him to do what _Tseng_ told him to, and he had managed to take charge with the other man, but Cloud was _not_ going to give up the chance to let someone else be in charge. Sephiroth smiled back at him, obviously accepting the challenge, and moved so that he was holding Cloud against him, rather than the other way around.

"Undress for us then Tseng." Tseng glanced at the pot of lubrication he was holding, and Sephiroth stretched out his hand to take it from him before he started, putting it to one side. Then he began stroking Cloud's hair, making sure he was watching the show Tseng was putting on, and whispering in his ear, pointing out the graceful way Tseng was moving, and how delightful it was that he was apparently still shaving his legs. Cloud was tempted to almost tune the words out and just revel in the sound of his consort's voice, but he didn't think he'd hear the description of his concubine's appealing points as his consort saw them again. Sephiroth fell silent and turned to Tseng once the man finished, kneeling before the both of them.

"Good, now just stay there and watch." Cloud relaxed as Sephiroth began undressing him, enjoying the way his consort kissed him first, then slid his hands under Cloud's clothes in preparation for removing them. He began pulling them off, slowly, letting the edges of each garment trail across Cloud's body teasingly and following up with kisses and licks to the freshly exposed skin. By the end, when Cloud was naked he was almost purring with desire and arousal from all the attention Sephiroth had focused on him.

"Tseng, come and sit on Cloud's other side." He was half in Sephiroth's lap, and when Tseng sat down his consort lifted him up, putting him into his concubine's lap and arms, then grabbed the pot of lubricant to place it in Tseng's hand. "Now, prepare him while he watches me. Make sure you don't hurt him while you're doing it."

Cloud was tempted to protest, to tell Tseng not to prepare him, to just let him watch as Sephiroth stripped for them both without distraction, but...he'd _asked_ Sephiroth to take charge, contradicting his orders would mean less chance of Cloud getting anything like this in the future. And Tseng was moving slowly, his eyes as focused on the show Sephiroth was putting on as Cloud's were. Unlike Tseng he started on his knees, arms crossed over his chest and bent forward until his forehead nearly touched the floor. And he used his hair to full effect throughout his display, hiding parts of his body behind it as if behind a veil until the very end when he tossed his head and all of that mass of silver fell into place down the centre of his back.

Tseng only had two fingers inside him by now, he was going so much slower than Cloud's usual preference, kissing him and whispering reassuring words, as well as comments on his consort's beauty, but Cloud knew he was only obeying his orders. Then Sephiroth picked up his own lubricant and began preparing himself, as slowly as Cloud usually did, to his relief, putting on the sort of show Cloud had never imagined him capable of. It wasn't the sort of thing he'd _ask_ his consort to do, and Sephiroth would probably have considered offering to be too pushy for his 'place' with Cloud.

"Wow." Tseng seemed as captivated by the show Sephiroth was putting on as Cloud was, but he hadn't stopped doing as he'd been told. "Umm...I'm finished preparing our lord. What do I do now?" Sephiroth glanced at Tseng then, his eyes leaving Cloud's for the first time since he'd finished stripping.

"Lie down on your back, closer to one side than the other, then my lord, if you would straddle your concubine, facing towards his feet and guide him into you, nice and slowly?" Cloud got the feeling that was as close as Sephiroth could come to giving him an actual order, but it was good enough to satisfy him. He smiled at Sephiroth as Tseng moved him off his lap, and kept watching the show, only glancing back at the bed to locate Tseng when he heard the man stop moving. Tseng had arranged himself so that he could see the show Sephiroth was still putting on too, not that Cloud could blame him.

He scooted backwards, without looking at Tseng again, so he could keep on watching his consort's performance, and when he reached Tseng he obeyed Sephiroth's instructions, smiling as he realised that Sephiroth had forgot to request that he put some more lubricant on Tseng's cock. Even so it was easier to get Tseng inside him than it had been the other two times he'd done this - but Cloud far preferred the rougher techniques he demanded from Tseng. He didn't let that show though, since he knew the idea would upset Sephiroth.

"Do you want either of us to move?" Cloud hadn't been going to say anything else to Sephiroth, but a request for instructions would come better from Tseng anyway.

"Cloud, could you lie back a bit please?" Sephiroth had finished preparing himself and started crawling over to them both as he spoke. Cloud laughed and obeyed, keeping Tseng inside him as well as he could, and Tseng wrapped his arms around Cloud, kissing the back of his neck hungrily. Sephiroth took Cloud into his mouth for a few seconds, then he straddled Cloud and Tseng, facing towards Cloud and settled down onto him.

"I'm going to roll us onto our sides, on three. One, two, three." Cloud just stayed limp, letting Sephiroth pull them all into position, legs wrapped around both him and Tseng, bending until he was pressed chest to chest with Cloud, his cock trapped between them. "Go ahead Tseng, I want you to move now. You don't have to do a thing Cloud."

Good. Cloud shut his eyes then as Sephiroth rested a hand against his cheek and kissed him gently, letting Tseng pull out of him and start moving, letting that motion move him as well. It meant that his thrusts were pretty short at first, but then Sephiroth started moving as well, pulling away as Tseng did, and moving into his thrusts, making them seem longer. Tseng came first, fingers clenching down on Cloud's arms, but he stayed inside Cloud, and Cloud could feel it when the concubine slid a hand between his body and Sephiroth's, taking hold of his consort's cock and stroking. Sephiroth was the next one to climax, and Cloud's own completion came just three strokes after that.

Tseng pulled out then, and Sephiroth pulled away as well, coming back to wrap his arms around him and kiss him for a moment before sitting up and lifting Cloud into his arms.

"Tseng, would you mind changing the top cover while I run a bath? Then come and join us." It was phrased as a question, but Cloud was certain it was an order as Sephiroth stood and Cloud put his arms around his consort's shoulders for support. This...this had been close to heavenly; he could feel the emotional connection with Sephiroth that he'd missed with Tseng, and he hadn't had to give more than that first order, he'd even felt a bit of an emotional connection with Tseng as well.

"Cloud, I wondered...do you want to move Tseng into the harem section of our quarters?" Cloud was shocked by the suggestion; he hadn't realised that Sephiroth had warmed to Tseng that much, and he understood why Sephiroth had made sure to set the water running before he said anything.

"Yes, if you're comfortable with it."

"I am now." Sephiroth fell silent as Tseng came into the bathroom, and Cloud relaxed, letting his consort and concubine tend to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sephiroth, might I ask what you and Cloud will be wearing at tonight's celebration?" Tseng had spent every last one of these formal events feeling excluded and an afterthought, because he had no clue about what his lord and his lord's consort would be wearing and so he never looked as if he _belonged_ with them. He wouldn't do it again, not now that Sephiroth had given him the security of living in the harem section of their lord's quarters. But the other man looked almost bewildered by the question.

"What do you mean? Aeris always decides what I'm going to wear. Cloud's wearing his blue armour with embossed flames, and a brighter blue shirt I think, but I only know that because I helped him check the fit of his armour yesterday." No wonder he'd never been told what to wear for any of these celebrations if Sephiroth was so confused by the idea of co-ordinating their outfits - there wasn't a spouse whose orders could supersede Sephiroth's in that area, and Tseng hadn't realised he'd need to pick up the slack as Cloud's first concubine.

"She shouldn't have to do that. If you will permit it I can select something that will fit with our lord's outfit...that is provided I can see what he intends to wear." Sephiroth looked surprised now; obviously Aeris never asked for that, which would explain _why_ there'd sometimes been subtle near clashes between Sephiroth's outfits and Cloud's. "Please, it's the duty of the first concubine to ensure that all of the household look as if they belong together if there is no one higher ranked with the skill to do so. For this purpose higher ranked means spouse, followed by consort. I...hadn't realised you weren't just subtly reminding me that I didn't really belong with you and with Cloud by not telling me what I should wear for something like this."

"Morgan never told me anything about that. He was mostly supposed to teach Cloud, but he taught me what he said I needed to know. Are you saying he missed things out?" There was a hint of distress in Sephiroth's voice, and Tseng laid a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"He won't have done it intentionally. As far as I know there's something like 200, 250 Cetra ranked high enough in their own right to worry about all of this, perhaps an equal number who need to worry as consort or spouse. This isn't something that would occur to him...he was chosen as our lord's tutor for his fighting skills more than his ability to fit in with the high nobility." Tseng had heard a few of his previous masters complaining about that, claiming that Cloud wouldn't get a full education suited for his station in life because of it.

"And you know a bit more about the subtleties of a noble household?" The way Sephiroth was looking at him said he was reassessing Tseng, and he wasn't sure if that was good or not. He didn't want to give up the affection he was only just beginning to receive from Sephiroth and Cloud, but he didn't have the faintest clue which answer would please Sephiroth, or how he'd react if he was displeased.

"Some, not much, only the aspects relating to consorts, concubines and the harem. I had to learn about the work you set for me from scratch because that isn't a normal part of a first concubine's duties; normally a first concubine is too bust keeping order in the harem to do any of that. The administrative stuff was always handled by a steward or chatelaine. But please, I like being permitted to make myself useful outside the harem." He looked at Sephiroth, making sure the other man could see the plea in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to ask Cloud to expand his household, not when you've done such a good job, better than I did. You'll have to tell me more about this later, but for now go on into Cloud's bedroom; his outfit for tonight's on the armour stand and hanging on the wardrobe door." That was a relief, and Tseng obeyed with a slight smile, making note of _exactly_ what Cloud would be wearing. He had a tunic in a blue just one shade darker than Cloud's shirt, embroidered with blue flames just a shade lighter than the armour and he could wear that tonight.

"Thank you Sephiroth." For once he was going to look as if he belonged with the other two, and that would help him feel like he belonged as well. Sephiroth looked uncomfortable with his clear gratitude over such a small thing, glancing around the room until his gaze settled on the clock.

"I need to take a bath and wash my hair before Aeris gets here. You could pick out what you think I should wear while I'm doing that." There was just a hint of challenge in Sephiroth's voice, and Tseng took a moment to consider before replying.

"If you think it will not anger Aeris." Sephiroth didn't say anything, just turned and walked into his room, so Tseng took that as meaning it wouldn't anger her, or at least it was unlikely to and followed him. There was absolutely nothing practical in Sephiroth's wardrobe; nothing resembling the things he wore from day to day, just the fancy silk stuff he wore on formal occasions, and that told Tseng how rarely Sephiroth actually used this bedroom more than anything else would. He found some heavy silk pants in a dark blue that actually matched Cloud's armour and a lighter silk tunic just one shade lighter than Cloud's shirt, with flames embroidered in a blue just one shade darker than the tunic Tseng was going to wear (and one shade lighter than the embroidery on that). He was looking through the jewellery for something suitable when Aeris arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Aeris sounded curious, not angry, Tseng refused to get defensive, telling himself that she must not know that he'd moved, it was very recent.

"Taking over the duty of seeing that we're both dressed appropriately to compliment our lord's outfit. I know you've been doing that for Sephiroth, but you forgot about making sure that _I_ looked right as well. No insult to you, it isn't something you've been trained for and you've been picking up the slack for Sephiroth very well, but it's supposed to be his duty, and since he can't do this himself the duty is supposed to fall to me."

"I see. Show me what you've picked out so far then." She _sounded_ calm, but Tseng was pretty sure that if Aeris didn't like his choices he wouldn't get a second chance at this and he lifted the outfit he'd chosen from where it hung.

"I found some silk pants the same colour as Cloud's armour, which will work better than black would, even if Sephiroth does look better in black." He wouldn't deny that, but the way Sephiroth looked in isolation wasn't the primary issue here, and Tseng had the feeling that Aeris had been aiming to make Sephiroth look good in each of the outfits she chose, with how well it worked with what Cloud was wearing as a secondary consideration.

"Go ahead, keep on talking about me, I don't mind." Sephiroth sounded amused as he came through the door from the bathroom.

"Lie down and let me dry your hair while Tseng explains why he chose the tunic. It's a good choice, but I want to know your reasoning as well."

"Yes Aeris." Sephiroth lay down obediently, and Tseng marvelled at his total lack of self-consciousness about walking around naked, only actually starting to speak when Aeris cleared her throat meaningfully.

"Well, I got a look at what Cloud's going to be wearing. The armour's got flames as decoration, and he's going to wear a shirt one shade darker than this tunic. I've got a tunic that's a shade darker than the shirt Cloud will be wearing, a bit longer than this one, to just above my knees, and it's embroidered with flames as well. So we'll all be wearing shades of the same colour and similar designs in our outfits."

"I see. Go ahead and pick out some jewellery for him...do you have something suitable for yourself as well?"

"Oh, yes Aeris. Cloud and Sephiroth have been very generous." His jewellery ran more to silver set with blue topaz or lapis lazuli, but that would work just as well as sapphires for this, if not better, and he did have a ring set with a sapphire.

"Good. I'll show you which set of hair combs to use and how to put his hair up since he won't ask Cloud for a slave to do that for him, then we can see to your hair and make-up."

"Thank you." It shouldn't feel so much like true acceptance when Sephiroth didn't object to Aeris' plan, but it did.


	11. Chapter 11

Sephiroth was sure that he was the first one to wake up, and he glanced over Cloud's body to check that Tseng really was asleep and how deeply he was sleeping; he knew the concubine needed more rest than he did or Cloud did and Sephiroth had worn him out for Cloud's amusement last night. Then Cloud had done his best to wear _Sephiroth_ out, but he'd stopped when he saw Sephiroth wasn't becoming aroused any more. Now he was in the mood for a bit more fun, and Tseng was just resting up against Cloud, sleeping deeply enough that it probably wouldn't wake him if they played a bit.

Sephiroth started by kissing the base of Cloud's throat, then he kissed his way down his lord's body, gently and teasingly, hoping not to wake him until he actually had Cloud's cock in his mouth. He'd done this before, and by now he had enough practice that he could keep from waking his lord two out of three times, but this time his hair fell wrong, in a matted clump that knocked against Cloud's body and woke him as he paused to run his tongue around Cloud's navel.

"Mmm...that's good. Don't stop." Cloud's hands came to cup the back of Sephiroth's head, but he let Sephiroth up enough to speak as soon as he tried to pull back.

"We need to be quiet, Tseng's still asleep, and I'd rather not disturb him."

"We've come quite a long way, haven't we? I remember how you sent Tseng away straight the first time you took him while I watched, now you're worried about him enough to ask me not to disturb him." Cloud sounded amused rather than angry, so Sephiroth just nuzzled against his hip for a moment before replying.

"I'm worried about him, yes, he's fragile and he needs more sleep than we do. But I want to have you to myself for a bit. Is that wrong?" Sephiroth made sure to put a plaintive note into his voice as he spoke.

"You don't share me with Tseng that often." Cloud sounded amused at Sephiroth's question, but he was speaking quietly, and he wasn't angry. "Last night was just the third time I got to see you fucking him. But no, it isn't wrong to want all my attention. Go ahead, have fun." Sephiroth smiled at that, and went back to licking and kissing his way along the line of Cloud's hip, until he reached his lord's groin. He usually liked to just take the head into his mouth, and wrap his hair around Cloud's shaft, but Sephiroth wasn't sure any of his hair was clean enough to make that pleasant, so instead he used a skill he rarely exercised, relaxing his throat to swallow Cloud down to the root.

Cloud tangled his hands in Sephiroth's hair, controlling his motion easily, and pulling him off just as Cloud climaxed, covering his face and hair with fresh seed.

"Having fun gentlemen?" Tseng sounded amused, but there was no hint of resentment in his voice - Sephiroth mentally acknowledged how glad he was that Tseng seemed to have so little interest in sex.

"Yes. Sephiroth, do you want me to do something for you?" He knew that Cloud wanted him to say 'yes', but Sephiroth didn't want that, not today, so he smiled at his lord and stroked his chest gently.

"Not today. If you can just focus on my pleasure sometimes why can't I do the same?" He knew that Cloud didn't really agree with that, but the Cetra wouldn't object in front of Tseng; he didn't trust their lover enough for that.

"If you want to, I suppose so." But Cloud didn't sound very happy with what he was saying as he stroked Sephiroth's hair. "Why don't you go and take a bath now? I'll shower with Tseng and we'll order breakfast for when you get out. I suppose you'll want your usual, including that disgusting liquid you call herbal tea?"

"It's better for you than coffee is, and _I_ like it, even if you don't. So yes please." Sephiroth smiled and glanced at the door to the main room, reluctantly. "I'll go and use my bathroom, you and Tseng can use yours." Sephiroth's bathroom was by far the most luxurious in their quarters, even if the one in the harem area was designed for up to five people to use together, and he stood to leave, forcing Cloud and Tseng to get up as well.

He didn't entirely like his bathroom, but he was perfectly happy to fill the bath and spend as long as he dared relaxing in the hot water, as well as scrubbing his hair clean. He was glad that Cloud seemed to like the way the scent of his toiletries blended with his own scent, making him smell 'deliciously edible' as Cloud put it - even if Cloud only told him that after he came of age. If Cloud had objected to the cinnamon scent he used he knew it would take an enormous amount of work to find something else that covered whatever it was so many warrior caste seemed to find objectionable in his scent. But as it was Cloud tended to jump him a lot when he came out of the bath, cuddling and kissing him even if he did nothing else, and Cloud almost never let Tseng dry Sephiroth's hair for him.

He could smell the stench of coffee from his bathroom, so he wasn't surprised to see his lovers sipping that disgusting drink when he came into the common room. At least they didn't drink more than two cups a day, and even though Aeris said it was bad for them she'd also said just two or three cups a day wouldn't do too much harm. So he didn't say anything, just kissing Cloud and then Tseng, ignoring the surprise on their faces, before he sat down to eat, smiling slightly.

"Cream and honey." Cloud handed them over to Sephiroth with a smile. "Want to tell us what that was about?" Since he'd never actually kissed Tseng outside of the shows they'd put on for Cloud, not even on the two occasions the three of them had all made love together - as opposed to Sephiroth being with Tseng then with Cloud as he had been last night.

"I just realised that I've started thinking of Tseng as my lover, someone I care about, even if he is secondary for me."

"And for me." Cloud glanced at Tseng a little guiltily, with the same lack of expression Sephiroth knew was on his face.

"Concubines are _meant_ to be secondary." Tseng sounded amused by their obvious sense of guilt. "If we come first, with our lord or with his consort something is very wrong." And Sephiroth was willing to bet it was really unusual for a consort to have enough of a relationship with a concubine to care about him. "But a lot of spouses have problems being secondary, so you'll have to pick someone understanding for that; understanding, or with her own harem and consort."

"I know." Cloud grimaced as he spoke. "I don't like the idea, but I'm staying open for a political arrangement until I'm twenty-five and if there's an offer I _have_ to accept I'll make sure she knows doing anything to hurt or upset Sephiroth is grounds for divorce with the fault on her side. If I can dodge that bullet I'll get one of my female guards to play broodmare. All of my guards like Sephiroth, so he'll be safe that way." And they were all fairly low ranking socially, so they'd appreciate the increase in status Cloud was offering.


End file.
